In the field of storing and transporting bulk liquid material, there has been a long-standing need for a composite plastic and metal tank in which:
(1) The composite tank is constructed so that the plastic bottle therein is replaceable; PA0 (2) The plastic bottle can be fully emptied with the tank in an upright position; and PA0 (3) The bottom wall of the metal frame for the composite tank is positioned so that it is engageable with the tine of a conventional fork lift.
It is the principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved composite metal and plastic tank which accomplishes the above described objectives.